El de la mala suerte
by Vanfeny Wolfein
Summary: Quisiera no amarte tanto como lo hago, poder borrarte de mis pensamientos y mi corazón. Desearía que mi corazón fuera de piedra para que tu rechazo no me doliese.


**Original: 21 julio 2012**

**Republicado: 14 abril 2019**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven y los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Level — 5.

**El De La Mala Suerte**

Hace muchos años me prometí a mí mismo que jamás volvería a enamorarme. No volvería a exponerme a que me rompieran el corazón como me pasó tiempo atrás. Pero fue entonces cuando te conocí. Siempre sonriéndome, siendo amable conmigo, sólo eso bastó para que cayera rendido a tus pies. Suena tonto, pero así fue como sucedió. Me enamoré de ti como un estúpido colegial.

Fue una tarde de verano después de que salieras de tu trabajo, cuando te confesé mi amor. Por un instante callaste, sentía como mi corazón latía con tal fuerza que llegué a pensar que se me saldría del pecho. Más cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando escuché aquel "yo también te amo". Me sentí el hombre más feliz del mundo, pero había un pequeño detalle que yo no te había dicho. Estaba a punto de decírtelo cuando sorpresivamente me tomaste por la cintura y me besaste. En ese momento pensé que ese día no pudo haber sido más perfecto.

Pasaron varios meses antes de que me diera cuenta de la realidad. Tú no me amabas tanto como dijiste hacerlo. No obstante, me animaba a mí mismo diciendo que tal vez tu falta de atención hacia mí se debía a tu trabajo. Yo entendía que tu mayor prioridad era el soccer, incluso más que nuestra relación. A veces te notaba demasiado frío y distante, pero no te lo decía. Me engañaba pensando que era sólo temporal, que ya volverías a ser ese hombre cariñoso y atento del que yo me enamoré.

Varias veces traté de hablar contigo para decirte eso que me impedía serte sincero al cien por ciento. Más siempre ponías pretextos para no hablar conmigo. Desde hace unas semanas que habíamos dejado de frecuentarnos. Alegabas que tenías mucho trabajo, que necesitabas tiempo para ti mismo. Pero que eso no significaba que no me amaras, que al contrario, lo hacías aún más. Mi mayor error fue entregarme a ti, como hace tanto tiempo que no hacía con alguien, pensando que con eso las cosas se arreglarían. Qué equivocado estaba.

Quisiera no amarte tanto como lo hago, poder borrarte de mis pensamientos y mi corazón. Desearía que mi corazón fuera de piedra para que tu rechazo no me doliese. Pero no puedo. No puedo ser como tú. Tan frío, tan impasible ante mis sentimientos. ¿Quién diría que detrás de tu fachada de felicidad y amabilidad se escondía alguien así?

—¿Por qué eres así conmigo? —te pregunté un día mientras comíamos en un restaurante cerca de mi trabajo.

—¿Así cómo? —respondiste sin siquiera verme a los ojos. Como si el plato de ramen que tenías frente a ti, fuera más importante que yo.

Sentí como mis ojos se humedecieron y una lágrima escapó de ellos, rodando por mi mejilla. Tú simplemente me miraste perplejo por un instante y seguiste comiendo como si nada. Como si yo no estuviera presente. A decir verdad, no era nada nuevo que lo hicieras. Me puse de pie y salí del lugar. Me eché a correr sin importar lo ridículo que me viera a mis veintitantos años.

Lo único que quería era ser amado una vez más. Encontrar a alguien que me aceptara tal como era. Apenas llegué a casa, me encerré en mi habitación sin importarme que _él_ estuviese con mi hermana Hitomiko esperando por mí.

Al día siguiente me pasaste a buscar, Hitomiko me insistió en no recibirte, pero no tuve la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para no hacerlo. Apenas salí me diste un ramo de rosas rojas y me besaste, pidiéndome perdón por lo del día anterior. Después de tanto rogarme, terminé aceptando ir a tu casa.

Sexo. Simplemente fue por eso que me buscaste. Cuando desperté ya no estabas, sólo me dejaste un mensaje diciendo que tenías un asunto muy importante que arreglar. De verdad sólo un estúpido como yo podía seguir amándote a pesar de todo lo que hacías.

El poco tiempo que estuviste conmigo ese día no te cansaste de repetir que me amabas como a nadie en este mundo, que yo era el único hombre en tu vida, tu verdadero amor. Que tu corazón era sólo mío, que yo era su dueño. Más yo sabía que no era cierto, había alguien más en tu vida.

Yo sólo era tu plato de segunda mesa, aquel con el que te consolabas cuando esa otra persona te rechazaba.

—Hiroto, deberías de terminar con él —me dijo mi mejor amigo, Ryuuji Midorikawa—. Ya te dije que sólo te estás haciendo daño.

Yo sólo suspiré cansado de oír siempre la misma cantaleta. De él, de mi hermana e incluso de mi padre.

—Sin contar que no le has dicho nada sobre _él _—siguió hablando— y dudo mucho que lo hagas.

—Hoy se lo diré—respondí mientras acomodaba unos papeles—. Estoy seguro que se lo tomará a bien.

Midorikawa sólo me miró fijamente y después suspiró hondamente, negando con la cabeza. Obviamente él también sabía que no sería así.

Apenas salgo de la oficina te llamó a tu celular, pero no respondías. Insistí varias veces hasta que finalmente contestaste.

—¿Qué quieres?—me preguntaste un tanto agitado, o mejor dicho, nervioso.

—Necesito hablar contigo —te contesté—. Te espero en el lugar de siempre.

—¿Es muy urgente? Lo que pasa es que estoy ocupado.

—Sí. ¿Te parece bien si te veo a las 8:00pm?

—Sí, como quieras —respondiste y colgaste de inmediato.

Yo sabía que estabas con alguien más, por más que tratara de convencerme a mí mismo de que estabas ocupado con tu trabajo.

Mi hermana me mira reprobatoriamente cuando ve que me estoy arreglando para mi "cita" con Endo.

—¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir con esta farsa? —me pregunta directamente mientras sostiene en sus brazos a mi querido Masaki. El secreto que pensaba revelarle a Mamoru, era él. Quería que supiera que yo tenía un hijo, producto de mi primera relación.

Fue hace seis años, yo tenía 18, cuando conocí a su padre quien era un socio del Grupo Financiero Kira. Me conquistó con su manera tan cariñosa de ser, prácticamente con las mismas actitudes que Endo mostró al inicio de nuestro noviazgo.

Pero lo nuestro acabó tan rápido como empezó, cuando le dije que estaba esperando un hijo suyo. Se marchó días después y desde entonces no volví a saber nada él. Excepto que había vendido sus acciones del grupo financiero.

—No es ninguna farsa —le respondí a mi hermana y me despedí de mi hijo con un beso en la frente.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? Habíamos quedado que nos veríamos mañana —me reclamó molesto.

—Necesito decirte algo muy importante —respondí tratando de sonar tranquilo—. Yo —hago una pausa antes de seguir—… tengo un hijo.

—¿Qué?

—Tengo un hijo, se llama Masaki, apenas tiene cinco años —respondí nervioso, ansioso por saber su opinión. Pero por su expresión, supe que no me comprendía.

—Jamás vuelvas a buscarme —me dijiste antes de salir del café en el que estábamos.

Me quede ahí, viendo cómo te marchabas y sin siquiera hacer un intento por detenerte.

Pasaron dos días antes de que fueras tu quien me buscara. Supuestamente querías arreglar las cosas, disculparte por tu actitud. Pero era ya muy tarde. ¿Para qué pedirme perdón? No tenía caso que lo hicieras. Ya no tenía dudas de que yo sólo era tu juguete, tu diversión cuando tu novio verdadero no estaba en la ciudad.

Me dijiste que te entendiera, que te diera tiempo para asimilar la noticia. Pero ¿cómo darte algo que a mí se me fue negado? Aunque claro que ese "tiempo" tenía nombre y apellido: Kazemaru Ichirouta. Tu novio desde hace tres años. Lo conocí cuando una vez fui a buscarte a tu casa el día anterior.

—¿Por qué me mientes? —te pregunté prácticamente llorando— ¿Por qué me hiciste eso?

—No sé de qué hablas, Hiroto.

—De tu novio, el real —respondí mirándote a los ojos.

—En serio, no sé de quién hablas —justo en ese momento sonó su celular. Él lo sacó de su bolsillo y suspiró al ver quien le llamaba.

—Es él, ¿verdad? Es Kazemaru —le dije sin ocultar mi dolor—. Lo sabía, yo no soy el dueño de tu corazón como me dijiste una vez.

Mientras conducía de regreso a casa, no pude evitar maldecirme a mí mismo por haber sido tan estúpido. Definitivamente fui un tonto al tragarme todas y cada una de tus palabras, pero bueno, eso pasa cuando te enamoras ciegamente de alguien. Como me gustaría poder dejar de amarte, pero a pesar de todo lo sigo haciendo.

¿Cómo olvidarte? ¿Cómo olvidar los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos? Incluso te llegué a imaginar como padre de mi Masaki.

Cuando llegué lo primero que hice fue ir con mi única razón de vivir. Masaki. Me acerqué a él, sentándome en su cama. Ya estaba dormido. Me incliné y lo besé en la mejilla. Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla, cayendo en la suya.

Él era el único que yo sabía jamás me decepcionaría. No tenía caso que siguiera buscando el amor y la aceptación de alguien más. Tal pareciera que a los adultos les cuesta más ser sinceros, ¿por qué no pueden ser tan transparentes como los niños?

Pero yo sé que algún día encontraré a la persona indicada. Alguien que no sólo me ame a mí, sí no también a mi niño. No creo seguir teniendo tanta mala suerte, sé que en algún lado está esa persona. Jamás perderé la esperanza, jamás…


End file.
